


Tommy's Interlude

by KoalaGirl1872



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Awesamdude really needs to learn how to tell people their friends are dead better, Based off of 'Laurens Interlude', Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Grieving Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eggpire, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Micheal just sleeps, Other, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), author sure as hell ain't a Dream apologist, dream is a bastard, no beta we die like Tubbo in festivals, this whole fic is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaGirl1872/pseuds/KoalaGirl1872
Summary: Tubbo’s stream where he learned Tommy died, but different.
Relationships: Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Tommy's Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by this animatic: https://youtu.be/cF6l7LLkdaM  
> My brain just went: Huh.. Well, Laurens Interlude came after this song, so…
> 
> Also, one of my headcanons is that Tommy would write letters to Tubbo while he was trapped in prison with Dream. Just mentioning that for context.
> 
> Also also; I recommend not reading this on your phone.

Tubbo had just put Micheal to bed. Ranboo would be coming back soon, and then they would talk to Sam about Tommy’s situation. If Tubbo had to be honest, he was pissed. He already knew that if there were to have been a security breach, anyone could and would be stuck in there for up to a week. That’s what Tommy had told him after he visited Dream the first time.

* * *

It was quiet as Ranboo walked through the front door. He saw the trap door leading to Micheal’s room open and thought for a moment, fidgeting with the letter Sam had given him in his hand. He hadn’t read it yet, but he knew it couldn't have been good when he saw Sam’s face. It had been clear the man had cried, and looked as though he was gonna cry again as he was giving Ranboo the letter. Sam told him that the letter was for both him and Tubbo, so Ranboo decided not to read it until he was with Tubbo.

With a deep breath, Ranboo walked up the ladder. When he made it all the way up, he saw Tubbo in a chair next to Micheal’s bed. 

“Tubbo, there’s a letter for us from Sam..”

Tubbo turned his head so he could see Ranboo, with a small smile on his face, “It’s from Tommy, I’ll read it in a bit.” He replied dismissively.

Ranboo looked at the envelope again. The writing said that it was from Sam himself, and was addressed to the two of them. “No.. It’s not.”

That caught Tubbo’s attention, the small smile turning to a frown he asked, “Will you read it?”

Ranboo opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter. “On March 1st,” he began, “Tommyinnit was..” He stopped, reading the next few words with wide eyes that became glossy.

“Ranboo?” Tubbo called. He stood up and walked over to him. “Ranboo, what’s wrong? What happened to Tommy?”

Ranboo lowered his hands so Tubbo could read it.

**_On March 1st, Tommyinnit was beaten to death by Dream on the last day he was_ **

**_supposed to be in the prison. I have moved his body out and Captain Puffy_ ** **_and I hope_ **

**_to see you within the next few days so we can talk about what_ ** **_to do with him. You_ **

**_might not have known this, but this would’ve been_ ** **_the last time Tommy visited Dream._ **

**_He wanted to see him for closure._ ** **_However, no one could have guessed that explosions_ **

**_would’ve gone off_ ** **_on the day he was visiting. I am truly sorry that this has happened._ ** **_I_ **

**_will take most of the responsibility for this, I can’t take all of it, as_ ** **_Dream was the one_ **

**_who did this. I wish you two the best moving_ ** **_forward, and believe me, I know how hard_ **

**_it’s going to be to move on from this._ **

**_Best wishes,_ **

**_Awesamdude._ **

Tubbo didn’t move. Neither did Ranboo. The silence was palpable. When Ranboo looked up at Tubbo, he saw the tears the other had streaming down his face. He was silent. A few minutes of the shock passed, and Tubbo moved downstairs. Ranboo didn’t look back at him.

* * *

Tubbo moved down the ladder, and out the front door. Tears still streaming down his face. He reached up to his neck, at the red bandana Tommy gave him, as a show of friendship.

He walked through the woods for a bit and stopped. He then ripped the bandana off his neck and fell to his knees in the snow. Hands and arms below him held him up, in his right, the bandana was clenched in his hand. Head tilted down. Tubbo choked out a sob. Then another. Then another. Then he  _ screamed _ .

He screamed for Tommy. For himself. For the wars they were forced to fight in. For the egg and how those involved tried to kill him. He screamed for Schlatt and the treatment he got under the ram hybrid’s rule. He screamed for Dream. The prison. Tubbo screams contained almost a year's worth of repressed anger and despair. He screamed for the fact that him and Tommy were kids forced to grow up too quickly. He screamed for all the times him and Tommy were betrayed, no matter who it was. He screamed for Techno. For L’manburg and Manburg.

**He screamed for the discs.**

Tubbo didn't feel the cold, hollow hand on his shoulder until it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
